Apocalypse dreams
by SemiLovez
Summary: Captain Lovato lost her family when she was 17 and since then she doesn't give a shit for anything, but now she has a new family to take care of. Can she protect her new family from the apocalypse? Alex/Mitchie
1. Chapter 1

_**So, this is my first real attempt to write a fanfiction. Hopefully it's not that bad, but it'll get better with time. So tell me what you think maybe? It sure will help me. Also I apologize if there are any mistakes, english IS NOT my native language so bear with me.**_

_**This is a longfic so it's kind of slow, but don't worry, I'm not gonna do it too slow, too slow is boring. I already have all the story in mind, I just need to write it so hopefully it won't take me forever to update. And even though I already have all the story you can always give me something new, right? ;)**_

_**Okay, I'll shut up now, enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>It was friday and almost midnight. Mitchie was sitting at her desk working on some papers when major Johnson came to the door.<br>"Captain Lovato, I just got a call about some party that is disturbing the whole neighborhood with too loud music. You know I usually send the youngest cops on these occasions but tonight has been a tough night, the phone wouldn't stop ringing and everyone else is already doing something so I need you to go."  
>"Oh yes, of course major. I was just finishing these papers. I'm heading there right now." Mitchie answered standing up and reaching for her leather jacket.<br>"And Mitchie?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"You've been working way too much lately. You're always here and you're starting to look like a zombie. Go home after you solve this party thing and take some sleep, ok? Goodnight Mitchie."  
>"Thanks, Jack. Night."<br>Mitchie put her jacket on and headed to the parking lot. She jumped on her motorcycle and drove to the address Jack gave her. After driving for some minutes she arrived at the place. She parked her bike and jumped off of it. The music was loud and it could be heard all over the street, now she understood why the neighbors were pissed off. She saw a guy standing outside the house, as soon as he saw her he noticed the badge and the "captain Lovato" on her jacket and walked in her direction.  
>"Excuse me captain, I'm Zachary Heafy. I called the police some time ago because I have to work at six and can't sleep. It looks like my neighbors are out of the city and their daughter decided to have a party. I tried to talk to her but she just closed the door on my face. Twice."<p>

"Ok, don't worry about it, I'm about to stop this party."  
>"Thank you captain."<br>"No problem."  
>Mitchie then walked to the door and rang the door bell. When the door opened she walked in and saw a brunette. She could already tell the girl was wasted.<br>"Hello ma'am, I'm captain Lovato, NYPD." Mitchie said showing the girl her badge. "I'm sorry but I'll have to stop your party."  
>And just then someone on the house screamed "THE COPS ARE HERE, LET'S GO!" the music stopped and everyone started running and exiting the house. Mitchie turned around to watch as the crowd of teenagers runned. The house was clear in no time and just when she was ready to go home she felt a sudden pain on her head and everything went black.<p>

* * *

><p>When she woke up she was confused. She tried to open her eyes but it hurted and all she could see was a white blur, so she closed them again. When she heard the beep of the machines she realized where she was at. But she was still confused. She remembered being on that girl's house, stopping the party, all the teens running, the pain in the head and then all black. What the hell happened?<br>She tried to open her eyes again and this time she could actually see. Just then a guy in white came trough the door and she realised it was the same guy from outside the house, Zachary.  
>"Hello captain, it's good to see you awake again." He said smiling as he walked closer to her. "How are you feeling?"<br>"My head is killing me. What happened?"  
>"Don't you remember last night?" He asked concerned.<br>"I mean, I remember you, the party, the girl... I just don't know how I end up here."  
>"Oh, ok then. Well, aparently the girl was pissed off with you for stopping her party so she just hit your head with a bottle of vodka and you passed out, but then she realised what she did and she brought you here." He explained. "I'm just surprised that a captain was knocked out by a 17 years old girl." He joked and Mitchie laughed.<br>"In my defense, I was really tired because I had a full day of work and I sure as hell wasn't expecting her to hit me. I guess I should've learnt to never let my guard down, not even to a 17 years old girl." Mitchie joked back and both of them laughed. "I know now what happened, but what are you doing here?"  
>"Ouch! That hurt." He joked again.<br>"Shut up!" Mitchie laughed. "You know what I mean."  
>"Well, if you didn't noticed, I work here."<br>"Oh, now it makes sense. I was beginning to think that you were a stalker that had a weird obsession with white clothes." Mitchie said and Zachary giggled. "Serious though, you look too young to be a doctor."  
>"Says the captain who I doubt is older than 25."<br>"I mean, I'm 23 but..."  
>"See, you have no right to say that. And I'm not that young, I'm 27."<br>"Ok then, Zachary."  
>"Oh no, just call me Zac."<br>"Only if you stop calling me captain. Call me Mitchie."  
>"Deal." Zac smiled. "Well, I have to go back to work, you're good to go. Your clothes, weapon and stuff are right there." He pointed to the left corner of the room. "Go find me whenever you're ready, you just need to sign some papers and then you can go." Zac said and left the room.<br>Mitchie went to change and realised she had no idea how long she had been on the hospital. Her cellphone showed her it was 1pm, which meant she slept for at least 12 hours. She couldn't remember the last time she slept that much and even though she had a bad headache, she felt better than in weeks. As crazy as this could possibly sound, she was kind of glad the girl had hit her. She knew she wouldn't be taking a real sleep if the girl hadn't and her body wasn't being satisfied with her 3 hours per night sleeps anymore. She just never cared. Ever since she lost her parentes 6 years ago she didn't care for anything.  
>Mitchie's parents died when she was 17, they were murdered by thieves trying to rob them. Mitchie was an only child and her parents had no family, so she only had them. When they died she had no one. She promised herself she would grow to arrest and kill people like the ones who murdered her family, so she became a cop. She didn't give a shit for anything, not even for herself. She just worked.<br>She took off the hospital gown that she somehow end up wearing and put on her black cargo pants, white wife beater, bulettproof vest, black leather jacket and black combat boots. With her pistol secured and hidden on her hip, she exited the room and didn't even had to search for Zac because he was right there talking to a nurse.  
>"I'm telling you, there's something really wrong with that patient. He bited me. Look." The nurse said showing Zac her arm.<br>"Just give him something to sleep, I'm coming in there in 5 minutes." He answered as he noticed Mitchie there. The nurse nodded and left.  
>"So, the girl just left. She stayed here all night and only left when I told her you were awake and fine. Guess she's not that bad after all." Zac said handing Mitchie some papers for her to sign.<br>"Really? Wow, I wasn't expecting it. She's really unpredictable. But I don't think she's bad either, she's just a kid."  
>"So, what are you going to do about her?"<br>"I'm not going to do anything. If she brought me here and stayed all night like you said she did, then it's clear that she regrets what she did. Also, she was totally drunk, I don't blame her so I'm not going to do anything." Mitchie aswered as she handed back the papers.

"Captain Lovato, are you listening?" Jack's voice asked through Mitchie's walkie-talkie.

"Positive, sir." She answerd.

"I want you to listen really carefully, this is NOT a joke. There are these strange things happening, people are biting each other, they look like they're dead, they don't speak, they don't run, they don't do anything, they just bite each other and eat meat. Humam meat! And when someone is bited he becomes one of them. They are zombies, Lovato! Now, I want you to be careful. Don't be bited, you have weapons and ammo, if someone or something tries to bite you, shoot. Got it?"

"Yes sir." And then there were some strange noises on the other line and then silence. "Major? Major?! Jack?!" Mitchie tried but there was no response. "Damnit!"

Suddenly Mitchie and Zac heard a loud scream comming from the room the nurse that was talking to Zac went. Both Zac and Mitchie runned to see what was happening.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, I want to say thank you for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing. Specially reviewing. I'm glad to know you're enjoying.**_

_**Shared11223344: I'm glad to know you like it and I'm glad to know my grammar is good lol I apologize for not saying who are the couples, thanks for making me realise I didn't. So, this is an Alex/Mitchie story. And of course, thanks for reviewing.**_

_**I know it's kind of short but I just wanted to update asap. Let me know what you think. Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>When they reached the door they realised it was the nurse screaming. The patient was now bitting her neck and both of them looked like zombies, just like Jack said.<p>

"What the fuck?!" Zac said, making the creatures notice he and Mitchie at the door and head towards them. Mitchie quickly shot both of them in the head killing the things.  
>"We need to tell everybody." Mitchie said and Zac nodded.<br>"I agree, let's go."  
>They headed to the hallway of the hospital, but when they turned the last corridor Mitchie pulled Zac back.<br>"What's wrong?" He asked.  
>"We have to get out of here Zac. They're all zombies. Look." She wispered pointing towards the creatures. Zac looked to them and sure enough Mitchie was right.<br>"Shit."  
>"Is there any back exits?"<br>"Yeah, there's the one that leads to the ambulances's parking."  
>"Let's use that one then."<br>"Ok, but I need to get some things from my room."  
>"Let's quickly do it then. We have to get out of here as quickly as possible."<br>"Yeah."  
>The two of them headed to Zac's room. They saw some creatures on the way but made sure they weren't noticed. There, Zac quickly put on his jacket and picked up a first aid kit and a long knife. After that, they went to the back exit. When they arrived at the parking lot they saw an ambulance and they could hear a sound coming from inside of it. Mitchie got closer quietly and opened the back door. There were a woman standing and a body lying on the floor.<br>"What are you doing?" Mitchie asked aiming her gun at the woman.  
>"I was trying to help my boyfriend. A weird guy bitted us, he started to feel bad and then passed out. I was just trying to wake him." Mitchie looked at the woman and at the guy's body. She noticed the guy was already dead, he could turn into a zombie at any minute. The girl was still alive but she was bitten, no doubt she would turn as well. So she decided she had no choice.<br>"Get out." She said.  
>"What?!" The woman asked.<br>"Get. Out." She repeated.  
>"No, please. You have to help us." The woman cried.<br>"I'm sorry." Mitchie said, and she meant it. "I can't help you. Just get out." She said to the woman, who this time listened and got out. Mitchie then moved to the guy's body. She shot him in the head so he wouldn't turn. Zac understood what she was doing and helped her to put the guy's dead body on the parking lot's floor. The woman screamed and cried. Mitchie knew she should've done the same to the woman, but even if she was bitten, she was still alive. She couldn't just kill her, she was still an inocent after all, at least until she turned, so she just closed the ambulance's back door and headed to the front door. She climbed into the driver seat and Zac into the passenger seat. They were lucky enough to find the keys in the ignition so Mitchie put the ambulance in drive and drove towards her house.  
>"Look Zac, I don't know what you're plaining to do, but I know what I'm going to. You saw how fast all that people turned into those creatures, there's no doubt all the city will also turn in no time. I'm not going to wait for it so I'm going home to pick up some guns, ammo and supplies and then I'm going out of the town. I don't know if it's only happening in New York so I'll go to another city to check, LA maybe, I don't know. I just know that I can't stay here. It's up to you what you're going to do. You can go with me if you want, just know that it's going to be a long way."<br>"Guess I have no choice, it's either go with you or stay and die."  
>"So you're coming?"<br>"Yeah"  
>"Ok. Let's go then. We can go to your house after to see if there's any supplies or something."<br>They were at Mitchie's house after some minutes. There was no sign of zombies so they had no problem getting into the house. Mitchie picked up her other two .40 caliber pistols and 20 magazines of ammo, which had 16 bullets each. She gave Zac one of the pistols and 5 magazines and searched for supplies. They left the house with two full backpacks and headed to Zac's house. Mitchie parked the ambulance on the street and there was still no sign of zombies so they entered the house. They picked up two knives and another full bag of supplies. They were ready to go when Zac noticed something.  
>"Mitchie, we have a problem." He informed her.<br>"What is it?" She asked.  
>"The street is full of zombies. We can't go out." He said looking through a window.<br>"What?!" She asked and looked to the same window Zac was staring at, seeing that he was right. "But how? The street was clear just some minutes ago."  
>"I know, right? They appeared out of nowhere."<br>"We have to get out of here, staying here would be dangerous."  
>"We have to distract them, any ideas?"<br>"Do you have any glass bottles or something? We could just throw it away, the noise should be enough to attract them."  
>"Of course." He aswered while looking for the thing. "Here."<br>When they were about to throw the thing, they heard a scream coming from one of the neighbor's house.  
>"There's someone there." Zac said.<br>"Yeah, and it looks like they need help." Mitchie aswered.  
>"Should we help?" He asked.<br>"I think so. If they aren't bitten, then we can't just leave they here with all those things in the street."  
>"What if they're bitten?"<br>"We leave."  
>Zac throwed the bottle as far as he could and all the creatures started to walk towards that. He and Mitchie quickly made their way to the neighbor's house, which was the same house of the party, she noticed. The door was open so they just went in. Inside, they found a zombie trying to open another door. If she had to guess, she would say the girl from the previous night was hidden on the other side of the door. Mitchie took one of the knives and hit the zombie in the head. The thing fell to the ground. Zac knocked the door.<br>"Hey. Open the door." He said. There was no response.  
>"It's ok, you can open the door now. We're here to help." Mitchie said. There was a minute of silence and then the door opened. As Mitchie expected, there she was. The same brunette from the party.<br>"Are you ok?" Mitchie asked the girl.  
>She nodded.<br>"Were you bitten?"  
>She shook her head.<br>"Good. Look, we have to get out of here. There's like a hundred of those out there" Mitchie pointed to the dead creature on the floor. "If we don't get out of here now they will all come and then we'll have a problem. So let's go." The girl just nodded again and followed her.  
>The three of them exited the house and saw the zombies slowly coming back. They climbed into the ambulance and Mitchie put the vehicle in drive.<br>"Where are we going?" Zac asked.  
>"Police station." Mitchie aswered.<br>She drove some minutes in silence. She was deep in thoughts when she heard the girl talk.  
>"I'm sorry." She said quietly.<br>"Excuse me?" Mitchie answered.  
>"I'm sorry for that night. I shouldn't have done that. I regret it and I'm really sorry, captain Lovato."<br>"Don't worry about that, it's in the past. I don't blame you. And please, call me Mitchie. I feel weird being called captain Lovato now." She answered and the girl nodded. "Whats your name?"  
>"Alexandra. But just call me Alex."<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! It's been a loooong while, right? Yeah, I know and I'm really really sorry. I suck. But here is the new chapter and I hope you like it. Again, thanks for the reviews, favs and follows!**_

_**Share11223344 - No problem, you can ask anything whenever you want. Haha, good surprise? No? Okay. I wanted to surprise you guys but I thought you would see it coming, if you didn't then score! Haha ;)**_

_**Suefanficlover - I'm glad to know you're enjoying. Here's the new chapter, hope you like it. **_

_**YoungFate15 - Glad to know u like it. Mitchie is 23 and Alex is 17 :)**_

_**Guest - I'm sorry, it was kind of hard to write cuz my life is crazy but here's the new chapter so enjoy!**_

_**I just wanted to share with u guys that after 5 fucking years I finally went to one of Demi's concerts and it was amazing, she's absolutely perfect. I still can't believe it actually happended. So guys, never stop believing because dreams do come true, if u haven't seen your idol yet don't worry, sonner or later your dream will come true.**_

_**Ok, enjoy and let me know whatcha think ;D**_

* * *

><p>"Well, Alex, you're probably wondering what the hell is happening. We kind of have no time so I'll get right to the point. It looks like we're on the middle of a zombie apocalypse." Zac said.<p>

[...]

Soon enough the group of three reached the police station that Mitchie worked. If they were going to do this, they would need more weapons and stuff and Mitchie knew there were plenty of them there. But deep inside she knew she wasn't there just for supplies. Major Johnson, or just Jack, were always like a father to her. He was the one who teached her everything she knew about being a cop and always took care of her, ever since she became a cop. He was the closest she had to a family and she just needed to know if he was ok.

Seeing that the street was clear, the trio quickly made their way into building. Mitchie had her gun ready to shoot if she needed to.

"Ok, so this is where I work. Well, where I used to. We need to search for weapons, supplies or whatever you think it's going to be usefull. I know this place by heart but obviously I have no idea what we're going to find here now. As you can see there's four rooms on this corridor and then around the corner there's the corridor that leads to the weapons' room. We don't have much time so we should probably part ways. I'm going to check two of the rooms while you check the other two. What do you say?" Mitchie asked Zac.

"Guess that's fine."

"Great. You've got a gun and a knife, shoot if you need to but remember that we need to be as quiet as possible. If you have any trouble just call me, I'm just a room away. And be really carefull, we can find zombies, but we can also find people alive like us so if you need to kill something be sure it really is a zombie first."

"Will do."

"Let's do it then. Alex, you come with me." Mitchie said and walked to one of the rooms with Alex following right behind.

"And Mitchie?" Zac asked.

"Yeah?" She stopped and turned to him.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he's fine." Mitchie smiled weakly. She knew he was talking about Jack. After all, Zac heard the conversarion she had with the Major and it was pretty obvious she was worried. She just hoped Zac was right.

"Thanks, Zac." Then she turned again and resumed walking towards the first room.

That room was her room. Well, at least it used to be. The door was already wide open so seeing that there were no zombies nor people she just walked in. She started to search for usefull things around the room when she noticed something on the floor. She crouched and took the object. A shotgun bullet. That wouldn't help much but a shotgun certainly would, too bad there were no sign of a shotgun. She sighed, got up and turned around to see what Alex was doing. She half expect the girl to be checking into some drawer or something but was surprised to see her concentrated on Mitchie's notebook.

"What are you doing?" Mitchie asked the girl, standing at her side. Suddenly, all the security cameras' images appeared on the screen. To say Mitchie was shocked was an understatement.

"Did you just hack the security system? How the hell did you do that?" She asked, Alex just shrugged and smiled. She typed something on the keyboard, clicked and now Mitchie's room was fullscreen. Alex rewinded the film and they could see Mitchie sitting at her desk. Then Jack walked in, they talked and Mitchie left. That was last night, when Mitchie went to Alex's house. Fast forwarding some hours Jack appeard again. He was on the corridor but they could see him through the open door. He was out of breath as if he's been running and had a shotgun in hands. He shot three times but something hit him making the weapon fly out of his hands and inside Mitchie's room. They could barely hear Jack scream a 'fuck' and then he took off running. Then the screen went black.

Mitchie was paralyzed. She was happy to see Jack alive and fighting but was now even more worried. Alex closed the notebook and jumped over Mitchie's desk. Sure enough there was Jack's shotgun. She took it and smiled to Mitchie. Mitchie looked at the girl blown away. That girl sure was something else.

Both girls exited the room, Mitchie walking ahead with the shotgun wrapped around her body by the strap and Alex following right behind, Mitchie's notebook safe inside her backpack. Mitchie hadn't even noticed she had a backpack until she placed the notebook there. She must have taken it when they were getting out of her house.

They met Zac at the corridor. He was also getting out of the room he was checking.

"Did you find anything?" Mitchie asked.

"Just these bullets. I have no idea which gun they're for and I don't know if they're usefull to us but I thought you would know." Zac said handing Mitchie three bullets.

"Actually, they are. They're shotgun bullets and Alex just found a shotgun so yeah." Mitchie answered showing the gun. "We've got four bullets now."

"Alright. Let's go check the other rooms then." Zac said and walked away.

The girls carefully walked towards the next room. Mitchie opened the door quietly aiming her gun everywhere, ready to shoot if she needed to but like the other, this room was clear. She was about to walk in when Alex interrupted.

"Mitchie." She whispered. Mitchie turned around to face her. Alex pointed to the end of the corridor where Mitchie saw a zombie. The thing was distracted trying to pass through a closed glass door, hitting his head every now and then.

"Let's take care of dumbie zombie later." Mitchie wispered amused and Alex laughed quietly.

Mitchie smiled at the sound of Alex's laughed and walked into the room. When Alex didn't follow she turned around seeing the girl still watching the zombie with amusement.

"You comming?" Mitchie asked. Alex nodded and walked towards her.

Alex just failed to notice the ac remote control on the floor and tripped over it. She was about to fall but Mitchie was faster and caught her.

"Gotcha." Mitchie said and smiled with Alex still in her arms. Alex just looked at her and shyly smiled back. That was the first time she saw Mitchie smile and she liked it.

"Thanks." Alex said getting out of Mitchie's embrace.

"No problem."

They were searching around the room when Zac came to the door.

"Hey Mitchie, there's a guy passed out at the other room's floor."

Mitchie and Alex stopped what they were doing and followed Zac to the other room. Laying on the floor was one of Mitchie's coworkers.

"Dark? Dark?" Mitchie kneeled by his side and shook him while Zac and Alex searched around the room. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Lovato?"

"Yeah. Good morning Dark. Care to tell me why the hell are you passed out on the floor?" She got up and crossed her arms.

"Damn. I was just too tired. I worked all day yesterday and then at the night people started to turn. I must have fought over ten creatures. I was so tired that when I came into the room I collapsed to the floor and passed out, I didn't even make it to the couch." Dark explained getting up. "Well, are you better now?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine now."

"Ok. So you already know about the zombies."

"Unfortunately."

"What's your plan?" She asked.

"Get out of here. As soon as possible." Dark answered. "We're getting out of here too. Wanna come with us?" Mitchie said pointing to Zac and Alex.

"Where to?"

"Not sure yet. Maybe LA."

"Are you serious? That's on the other side of the country."

"Yeah, I know. But we can talk about this later. For now, we need guns." Mitchie said.

The group went out of the room. The zombie that Mitchie and Alex saw at the end of the corridor was no longer there so they turned the corner and made their way to the room where they kept the weapons.

Mitchie opened the door and carefully walked in, aiming, ready to shoot. Once she was sure the room was clear, she lowered the gun and nodded so the others would come in.

"Damn." Zac said looking around. The room was huge and there were weapons and ammunition everywhere.

"I swear this room is like heaven." Dark said making his way to the machine guns.

"It is, right?" Mitchie smiled, she loved guns, specially snipper rifles. "So, I've got two .40 pistols and a shotgun, Zac's got my other .40 pistol and we've got three knives. What do you've got, Dark?"

"Oh, I've got my magnum and my desert eagle."

"I hate you so much, Dark." Mitchie joked and Dark laughed. "But seriously guys, we're going to need some good weapons but we can't go around carrying too much weight so we can't pick the heavy ones nor pick too many weapons. Go around the room and pick whatever you like that fits in the conditions." Mitchie stated and walked away searching for a sniper rifle. Not only was it her favorite gun, but also her speciality.

She was on her own world looking through the guns and had just found a sniper rifle when there was a shot.


End file.
